


Should've Listened

by becsbunker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cliffhangers, F/M, Mobster Bucky, Smut, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becsbunker/pseuds/becsbunker
Summary: Falling for your boss never goes to plan. Especially if that boss happens to be the self-proclaimed ‘King of Brooklyn’.





	Should've Listened

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: unwanted male attention, badass!reader, mobster!bucky, language, angst, bucky is a bit of an ass in the beginning, threats, nsfw, smutty smut, 18+
> 
> You can find this and all my other works on my tumblr becs-bunker (I'll slowly be transferring everything over here)

_‘He’s bad news,’ ‘you can’t trust him’, ‘he’ll never change.’_

They were just a few of the regular warnings you’d hear from people when you started working under the mob boss, James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, as one of his bartenders at his club.

You’d heard the stories and you knew he was the feared face of Brooklyn, but it was a job, and the pay was far too good to turn down.

Besides, you had it on good authority that Barnes hardly ever showed his face in the club, mainly keeping his business in the back rooms away from the hustle and bustle of the bar.

As your bad luck would have it, Bucky did show his face on your first night on the job. You were sent to serve the table him and some of his boys were sat at by your co-worker, Wanda.

On your way to them, some punter decided to try and grope your ass. You were quick to retaliate, tripping him up and flat onto his back on the floor. Your self defence and karate classes as a kid growing up in Queens definitely paid off in the years.

The incident didn’t go unnoticed by Bucky and the entire club. A hundred eyes watched in murmurs and whispers. Your first thought was that you were going to be fired, but what happened next surprised you.

“What’s your name, doll?” A rough voice spoke from behind you and you turned to see the most stunning pair of blue eyes staring back at you with intrigue.

Oh, shit. Way to make a first impression for the boss.

He was a fairly tall guy, dark hair and a beard. Jeez, the stories weren’t lying when they said Bucky Barnes was an attractive man. If you didn’t know he was a mobster, you’d think he was just some well dressed Brooklyn lad. 

Hell, he looked like the type of man you’d take home to your parents.

You took a breath, straightening out your outfit before replying, “Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.” Bucky’s tongue flicked out between his lips as he surveyed you for a moment, an almost predatory look in his eyes which made your stomach twist in knots.

“Lads, take out the trash,” he ordered, looking to the disheveled man who’d returned to his feet.

“Wait -no, Barnes, please!” He begged as two of Bucky’s men took him by his arms, dragging him out of the club without a moment’s hesitation.

You face fell into a frown as you watched the events unfold before you.

“What will they do to him?”

“Don’t worry about it, doll face. That prick will soon know not to touch what isn’t his,” his eyes didn’t once leave yours yours as he pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his lips before lighting it.

You clenched your jaw at his condescending tone, but thought better about making any remarks.

Bucky took a drag from the cigarette, exhaling a puff of smoke before speaking again, “join me for a drink,” he gestured toward the doors that led out back.

You hesitated, the idea of spending time with the notorious mobster, alone, made you feel uneasy to say the least.

“I should really get back to work.”

You went to walk past him toward the counter but his hand caught your arm. His grip wasn’t rough or any kinds of painful, he was barely holding onto you, but the demand was still there over his face.

You stopped and looked at him, almost warningly. Your attempt to act any kinds of threatening just made him smirk. He had the upper hand here and he knew it.

What an ass.

“I’m the boss, sugar. I’ll tell you when to go back to work,” he stated.

Internally calming yourself, you manage to plaster on a fake smile. “A drink would be great.”

You didn’t miss the looks you received as you followed James through to the back. They were mostly from women, envy and judgement written over their faces.

They had nothing to be jealous of. You’d happily switch places with any one of them. You knew what they were thinking and there was no way in hell you were going to become one of the mobster’s nightly conquests.

The room you were brought to was huge. A desk was set up at the back with couches around the room. A mini bar was neatly sat in the corner next to a log fireplace, it was a modern look that you imagined cost more than your weekly wage.

You couldn’t hold back the scoff when you looked up to see a large self portrait of James Barnes himself hanging over the fireplace.

Bucky spun on his heels to look at you with a grin on his face, shucking off his jacket blazer and tossing it onto the couch.

“Impressive piece, isn’t it?”

You gave a small nod, knowing you’d probably pushed your luck more than enough for one night.

He looked behind you, giving a tilt of his head to his man that was standing at the door.

The guy took that as a clear signal and left, the sound of the door shutting in his wake.

“So,” Bucky clapped his hands together before striding over to the mini bar.

“What’s your poison, doll?”

You made your way over to him with cautious steps. “Whiskey. Please.”

His lips pulled up into smirk. “Good choice.”

He proceeded to pour two glasses of whiskey and handed you one.

“Thanks,” you murmured, trying to ignore the brushing of his fingers against your own as you took the drink.

Being in such close proximity with this man was definitely making your body betray you. There was no denying he was a drop dead gorgeous man, but he was dangerous. That was just a recipe for disaster.

Bucky gestured for you to take a seat on the couch beside him. He asked you about your home, and your ambitions and how you ended up in Brooklyn.

You were surprised by his interest in your life and how casual he made the conversation feel. You almost forgot you were in the presence of a mob boss. Almost.

“Mr Barnes,” you placed the top of your glass, preventing him from pouring anymore whiskey when he offered it. The hours had seemingly flown past and you still didn’t understand what his intentions were.

“What am I doing back here?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow as he placed the bottle back on the side table. “I invited you, doll.”

“I know that,” you rolled your eyes. “I meant why did you invite me?”

“I wanted to get to know my newest member of staff. That a crime, sweetheart?” he responded, voice a little clipped.

You sighed, shaking your head. “I’m not a fool, Mr Barnes,” you placed your glass on the floor before getting to your feet. “I know who you are, what you do. Your attraction with women is hardly a secret either. I’m not one of them. I’m here to work- that’s all.”

His jaw visibly clenched and you tell the gears in his mind were whirring. Clearly he wasn’t used to having such blunt rejections.

Bucky got up off the couch, standing directly in front of you. There was a new look in his eyes, challenging, daring. It sent a whole new wave of unease through you.

“What makes you think I’d have you as one of them women, dollface?”

 

Your mouth fell agape slightly, anger and disgust coursing through you.

“I wouldn’t touch you with a 10ft pole anyways, Barnes,” you seethed, abruptly turning around and storming out of the room.

“I like that one,” Bucky smiled to himself as he watched you leave.

~~~~~~

A month had passed and you were more than grateful you hadn’t had anymore encounters with Barnes. You’d kept your head solely in the job and came to enjoy your shifts at the club.

Wanda became a good friend of yours and kept you in the know of who’s who in the city and which faces to avoid and let Clint deal with if they ever came in.

It was a pretty packed Friday night, you were serving tables while Clint and Wanda were behind the bar. Despite the amount of customers, it was a pretty calm atmosphere through the night.

That was up until a small group of well dressed, suited men led by an older, attractive guy with a neat beard walked through the doors.

There was a eerie silence that fell through the club as they filtered in, a walking stature of authority.

You’d never seen Clint move so quick. He made his way to the group, a sense of urgency in his stance.

“Tony, what can we do for you?”

[Originally posted by captainsamerica](https://tmblr.co/Z_lvEo2VQKzPb)

_Tony._

Wanda had told you about a Tony who had his own gang on the other side of Brooklyn and that he was no friend to Barnes.

“I’m here to catch up with Barnes,” Tony smiled, radiating charm.

You quickly averted your gaze when his head turned to you. You didn’t want to get on another mobster’s radar.

“Hey sugar,” he called over, disturbing you from collecting the empty glasses.

“Fancy taking me to see ya’ boss?”

You bit your lip with a nod, placing the tray onto the bar top. Wanda gave you an almost desperate look, worry in her eyes.

“It’s OK,” you mouthed in her direction, giving her a small reassuring smile, despite the nerves that were rushing through you.

The rest of Tony’s guys waited in the bar area while you led their boss through to the back.

“Haven’t seen you around before, princess. How long has Buck been keeping you a secret for?”

You clenched your jaw at his comments. Who the hell did he think he was?

“I’m just a bartender in the club. It’s no secret,” you retorted.

Tony broke into a laugh, bringing a hand to run against his beard. 

“Damn. Barnes is more of a fool than I thought for keeping you behind a bar.”

Rolling your eyes, you swiftly knocked on the wooden door, praying you wouldn’t have to spend much longer in the same vicinity as this man.

The guy you recognised as Steve opened the door, the smile on his face soon dropping into a scowl as he set eyes on Tony Stark.

[Originally posted by dailymcugifs](https://tmblr.co/ZqMTdi24OeFXk)

“Stark.”

“Rogers,” Tony replied, smacking him on the shoulder and aptly making his way past the bodily built blonde.

Bucky’s head shot up from where he was sandwiched between two barely dressed women. The sight sent some unnerving feelings through you. You could’ve sworn it was jealousy.

His hypnotic blue eyes met yours and for the briefest of moments you thought you saw guilt written over his face.

“Stark. I wasn’t expecting you,” Bucky gritted out, removing himself from the couch.

The girls pretty much scarpered the moment Bucky approached Tony. You were about to make the smart move of disappearing back to the bar, but Tony took hold of your hand and tugged you into the room.

“The fuck you playing at, Tony?” Bucky demanded, his whole demeanor becoming a lot more intimidating.

Tony just smiled like he didn’t have acare in the world. You wondered why the hell he was involving you in whatever this was.

“She’s a bartender, right? I could do with a drink,” he let go of your hand, signalling over to the mini bar.

“I’ll have a scotch please, sweetheart.”

Briefly looking over at Steve for reassurance, he gave you a nod.

“I’ll be out in the bar, Buck,” Steve added, knowing full well Stark’s goons would be out there already. Plus it’d give him time to round up the boys.

Bucky gave a swift nod, watching as Steve left before joining you at the mini bar.

The tension in the room between both Tony and Bucky and Bucky and you was tangible to say the least.

Your hands were close to shaking as you poured the scotch.

“Doll,” Bucky’s voice was barely a whisper as he moved a hand to hold over yours, the touch giving you some form of comfort, much to your surprise.

You’d never expected to feel anything but frustration and hatred for your boss, especially after your first day at the club.

“When you’re done flirting,” Tony groaned, lounging across the couch opposite.

Bucky clenched his jaw, danger flitting across his features.

He moved away from you, taking the glass of scotch and roughly handing it over to Tony.

“Drink the damn scotch and tell me what the fuck you’re doing in my club.”

“You owe me, Barnes,” Tony stated simply.

He downed the scotch in one before continuing, the determination and danger in his eyes enough to make you nervous, “I lost a perfectly good dancer cos’ you got her knocked up. I need a replacement.”

Bucky. That fucking idiot.

You felt a sickness in your stomach as Tony’s eyes drifted to your direction.

Bucky shook his head, quickly shutting down the suggestion. “So go find a replacement. I have nothing to offer, Stark.”

Tony chuckled coldly, getting back on his feet and squaring up with Bucky.

“She’ll do just fine,” he pointed to you.

“No.”

“No?” Stark scoffed. “I don’t think you’re in any position to turn me down. Don’t be an idiot, now.”

“I said no,” he growled out.

“I’m not losing custom cos’ you can’t keep it in your pants. It’s her or Wanda. Tick, tock,” Tony tapped at his wrist, a warning look over his face as he left the room.

There was an aching silence in his wake, you could barely process what had just happened. All you knew for sure was that your first warnings about Bucky were clearly correct.

“What do we do now?” you broke the quiet in the room.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. “I’ll find someone else.”

You stared at him in disbelief. “Where? Who? One of your regular lays?” you bit back. “He said me or Wanda, Barnes.”

“I know what he fucking said!” he shouted, fists clenched by his sides as he glared over at you. “You’re really not helping, Y/N.”

All you could see was burning rage and you had lost all and any resolve of keeping quiet.

“I don’t know why you’re mad at me for! You’re the one who got one of Stark’s girls pregnant!”

If looks could kill, you were pretty sure you’d be a gone right about now.  

Bucky made his was over to you in quick strides, stopping only mere inches away from your face before he spoke, “you don’t know what you’re talking about. Don’t believe a word that comes out that bastards mouth.”

You scoffed. “What, and I should believe anything that comes out of yours?”

“I’d never lie to you, doll,” he replied, features softening. “I never got a girl pregnant. The dancer’s name is Peggy. Her and Steve have been a couple in secret for a good while now.”

You furrowed your brows, eyes scanning his features for any signs of a lie. For some unknown reason, you trusted him. And what’s worse- you were pretty sure you were falling for him, too.

“Does Steve know?” you asked, hesitantly taking a step back to create some space between you.

Bucky nodded. “We got a plan to deal with it all.”

“Which is?”

“Nothing for you to worry about, doll.”

You gritted your teeth, shoving his shoulder in frustration. “It is for me to worry about! Stark is expecting either me or Wanda to go work for him over this. God, you’re such a fucking jerk!”

His eyes darkened, jaw clenched as he stepped toward you, effectively trapping you between his body and the mini bar behind you. You wanted to be angry, to push him away, but a part of you wanted whatever was to come next.

“I’m still your fucking boss, doll,” his voice was a low whisper, sending shivers straight through you and warmth to your core, much to your internal dismay.

“Show me some respect.”

“Maybe working for Stark isn’t such a bad idea. He seems a lot more agreeable.”

The words left your mouth before your brain could stop them.

A sharp gasp left your lips as he hoisted you up onto the bar top, parting your legs so he could stand between them.

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Bucky rested his hands either side of your hips, his eyes looking at you with sincerity, waiting for your consent.

Your breath caught in your throat. Deciding to throw away any and all inhibitions, you tugged him to your face with his tie, lips almost touching his.

“Don’t stop,” you managed.

That was all the affirmation he needed before connecting his lips to yours. The kiss was needy and rough, his lips moving with heated fervor against yours. The feeling of his lips on yours sent sparks straight through you.

Without breaking the kiss, he lifted you in his arms, carrying you through the side door and into his room.

Anticipation filled you as he pulled away from your lips with a smirk, placing you down on the king sized bed.

“Take your clothes off, doll.”

“Yes, boss,” you quipped, slowly undoing the buttons of your shirt and relishing in the listful state as Bucky watched your little show, his hand adjusting the obvious tent in his pants.

You stood up, letting the shirt fall from your shoulders and onto the floor. You followed suit with your black jeans, leaving you standing there in your lingerie consisting of a laced black bra and matching panties.

Bucky stepped closer, his pupils blown and a his tongue flicking out across his bottom lip.

“All clothes, Y/N.”

“You first. I want to see what all the fuss is about,” you replied, eyes trailing down to his covered erection.

You didn’t know where this sudden burst of confidence had come from, but Bucky had this effect on you and he definitely looked like he was enjoying it.

Bucky gave a low chuckle, nodding. “I think that’s fair.”

His jacket was first to go, followed by his tie and shirt. Bucky was toned, muscles rippled down his torso and the tops of his arms. Damn, he was a sight to behold.

Your reached your hands round to your back, unclipping your bra and pulling it off.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Bucky growled as you let the bra fall to the floor without a care.

You could see his patience and resolve shortening and he wasted no time in tugging off his pants and boxers.

He was standing there in all his glory, half hardened cock beaded with pre cum at the tip. Bucky had the length and girth that you were sure would ruin you for any of man, ever. Wetness pooled in your panties causing you to clench your thighs together involuntarily.

The action didn’t go unnoticed by your boss, who now had a shit eating grin on his face.

“You alright, doll? You seem a little flustered.”

“Shut up,” you huffed with a scowl.

Without another moment’s hesitation, you pulled down your panties and kicked them off. You suddenly felt conscious of the fact you were stark naked in front of this man, up until he closed the space between you, hands cupping your face as he gave you a longing kiss.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” he breathed, lips barely parting from yours.

You smiled against him, slowly sliding back up onto the bed and lying down onto your back. Bucky followed, moving himself so he was kneeling between his between your parted legs.

A sharp gasp left you as he ran his fingers through your soaked folds, parting your lower lips and exposing yourself fully to him.

“So fucking wet, babygirl. All for me,” his voice was husky, rough with lust as his hungry eyes moved between watching your face and your pussy.

“Shit,” you breathed as he pushed his middle finger gently against your entrance, teasing at your hole.

“Buck- don’t tease,” you mewled.

Your plea turned to a string of moans as he entered another finger, this time deeper, stroking your walls and thrusting up into you.

He stretched you open with a third finger, he crooked them to reach your sweetest spot as he fingered you. The wet sounds as he fucked you with his fingers was downright sinful and only added to how damn turned on the mobster already was.

Bucky watched you as your face contorted with pleasure, breathy moans and gasps leaving your parted lips.

He’d swear he never saw anything so fucking hot and beautiful. Never been with a woman who’d made him feel more than just lust. You made he want more than just a night- and that scared the crap out of him. Whatever happened, he’d enjoy this night, at least.

“Shit, fuck!” Your hips jolted as Bucky leant down, his lips wrapping around your clit and sucking at the tingling bundle of nerves.

His tongue was total sin, you were sure of it. He alternated between licking and sucking at your clit, added with his fingers still working inside you at a fast pace and your body completely convulsed without warning.

A cry vaguely resembling his name left your mouth as you came over his fingers.

He didn’t let up, though. even when you tried to clench your thighs together, it didn’t deter him. You were a writhing, screaming mess, the pleasure completely over stimulating you as one orgasm turned into two, three. Honestly, you weren’t sure where one finished and the next began.

Your hands were fisted in the sheets, and tears threatened to pool in your eyes.

You choked on breath when Bucky finally pulled away, chest heaving and sweat glistening over your body.

“You good, doll?” He hovered over your body, holding his weight up with his arms either side of your head on the mattress.

“Yeah,” you huffed a laugh, still in a post bliss haze. “Did you enjoy yourself down there?”

He grinned, lips glistening with the evidence of your wetness.

“I did, doll.”

“I think you’d enjoy yourself even more if you fucked me with that cock,” you purred, stroking a through his hair.

“Fuck. You’re gonna be the death of me.”

There was a look of awe and admiration over his face that made your heart skip a beat. Bucky had this sense of vulnerability about him that you’d never thought our see. Hell, you didn’t even think he had a vulnerable side to him.

Before you had a chance to think on it anymore, Bucky had moved back between your legs. He let out a longing moan as he took his cock in hand, running the head between your folds before pushing into your entrance.

“Oh, fuck,” your back arched as he bottomed out inside you, stretching you like no man before him. It was a delicious pain that soon settled into a need for more.

“Shit, you feel so good. So wet and tight,” Bucky grunted, hands gripped onto your hips.

“Buck- I need you to move. Fuck me, please.”

He was hardly going to say no.

Bucky pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting forward again, this time with just a little more force.

“Harder. Please, boss,” you looked up at him through your lashes, eyes lust blown and needy.

God, he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t come right there and then.

He took your ankle, pressing a soft kiss to the skin before lifting it to rest against his shoulder.

When Bucky thrust back in again, it was more forceful and deeper with the new position. He fucked you into the mattress, the room filled with the sounds of obscene moaning and skin slapping against skin.

“Yes, yes, yes. right there, don’t stop,” you panted as he drove into you, hitting your g-spot with every move of his hips. The pleasure had knotted in your stomach and you were so close to losing all and any restraint.

“Fuck. cum with me, Y/N. Cum all over my cock,” he demanded, voice wrecked as he felt you clench around him.

He was moving so hard and fast, the headboard was smacking against the wall and they were loud enough to be heard through corridors, but Bucky didn’t care.

A few more thrusts is all it took for the you to break.

“Oh, God. Fuck– BUCKY!” You came hard and fast, legs shaking violently and head thrown back into the pillows as blinding pleasure caught up with you.

“Shit, doll,” he growled low in his throat, stilling as his release spurted in thick robes inside of you.

You were both breathing heavy when Bucky carefully removed himself, coming to lie beside you, a satisfied smile on his face.

“That was fucking amazing.”

You nodded breathlessly, moving closer to his side and resting your head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of your head.

The two of you lay there in content silence before drifting off to sleep in one another’s arms.

~~~~

You woke hours later, disheartened to find the other side of the bed empty and you, naked and alone, in Bucky’s room.

There was you naively thinking you’d found a different side to James. Something gentle, something that’d make you feel less guilty for falling for him. You were clearly wrong.

“Y/N, you idiot.”

Angrily brushing away the tears that’d fallen down your cheeks, you got out of the bed and headed straight to the en suite shower to clean up and redress.

Standing under the spray of water helped calm you down and get your thoughts together. The encounter with Tony Stark had, until now, been far, far at the back of you mind thanks to the night with Bucky- the ache in your body and marks on your hips he’d left as evidence.

But now, you had a clearer perspective and determination.

Bucky Barnes had made a fool out of you. Now you were more than prepare to do the same.

Once dressed, you headed back to the bar. You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw Bucky sat at one of the booths with some woman who had her hand on his arm, head thrown back in laughter. They looked more than cosy together.

All you saw was red.

You stormed to the bar, grabbing a glass of whiskey that was sat there, without even acknowledging Clint’s greeting from behind the bar.

Bucky looked up immediately as he heard Clint say your name, just in time for you to stop in front of him and throw the contents of the drink over him and his expensive suit.

“What the fuck!”

“I quit, you asshole!” you snapped, flipping them off as you made your exit- ignoring Bucky’s shouts of you name.

The rain was pelting down as you sped walked through the streets, hugging your arms around yourself to try and keep warm.

“Y/N! Y/N, fucking stop!”

“Jesus,” you groaned, hearing the approaching shouts and running of Bucky.

“Leave me alone!” you shouted over the sound of the rain, spinning round to face him with a furious glare. “I’m done with you. You’ve completely fucked me over; I’m an idiot for ever trusting you.”

“Doll, come on,” he sighed, pushing a hand through his drenched hair.

God, how did he still look good even in pouring rain? You hated yourself for even admiring him for a split second.

“Let’s go back to the club, I can explain everything.”

“I’m not going back there. I’m going to go find Stark. He’s probably a hell of a lot more trustworthy than you are!”

A mixture of frustration and guilt crossed his face. “Don’t do this, Y/N,” he pleaded.

“Fuck you!” you yelled, turning to walk away, but he quickly grabbed your elbow, pulling you toward the nearest alleyway.

You scowled at him, pulling back once you reached the cover of the alley. “Why’d you come after me, Barnes? You looked pretty cosy with that woman after leaving me naked and alone in your damn bed.”

He shook his head, letting out a breath. “Y/N, it’s not what you think. She’s an old friend, I’ve asked her to take the replacement job at Starks’. She’s going to act as a informant for me.”

You scoffed. “Why should I believe you?”

Bucky leant back against the wall, a solemn look across his face. “I won’t blame you if you don’t, doll. I told you I’d never lie to you and that was the truth. Y/N, I’m fucking crazy about you. I can’t even-” he clenched his jaw for a moment.

“Look, bottom line- I can’t let you go to Stark. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

With a deep breath, you tried to process what he was saying. What options you had. If your feelings for eachother would actually go anywhere other than heartache.

“Fine. I’ll stay at the club,” you agreed.

“But I can’t do this,” you gestured between the two of you, “if you can’t be honest with me. I mean 100%, Barnes. Gang business or not.”

He bit his lip, silently contemplating your proposal. He didn’t want to lose you, what you had together- maybe the benefits outweigh the risks. Especially if you stayed close with him.

Bucky held out his hand for you to take. “We have a deal, Miss Y/L/N.”

You went to just shake his hand, but he pulled you flush against him, lips capturing yours in a kiss. This one was gentle, longing, meaningful. You kissed him back, hands tangling in the back of his hair as you pushed him back against the wall.

Bucky almost groaned when you pulled away, a smug smile tugging at the corner of your lips.

“So, what are we doing about Peggy and Steve?” you asked.

“I’m going to kill Tony Stark.”


End file.
